Twist on Twilight
by ncisTate1
Summary: This is my take on how I would of liked Twilight to be written. Someone will get shot once maybe twice. how will the team react to what has happened possibly some Tate later on.
1. Chapter 1

Twist on Twilight

Auther's Note

I have not watched this episode in a while so I will most likely forget what happens so if I do that is why. I will not be doing all of the episode mainly because i have not got the patience to write the whole episode out.

Disclamer

I do not own NCIS if I did Kate and Tony would be together all of NCIS belongs to D.P Bellisario

Chapter One

"What's todays date, Kate?" Tony questioned as Gibbs drove as if he was a maniac.

"May, 24th" Kate answered. Mcgee and Kate sat at the back while Gibbs and Tony sat at the front of the car. Mcgee was silently trying to figure out how to fly the drone.

"Have you figured out how to use that yet Mcgee" Gibbs was starting to get impatient,by how long it was taking Mcgee to actually figure out how to use the drone.

"Um, w-w-well not yet boss." at this point Gibbs turned around and looked as if he was going to murder the younger agent. Tony saw that Gibbs was not looking at where he was driving so he grabbed the steering wheel so they did not crash.

they had finally arrived at Norfolk Gibbs started giving orders Mcgee was to stay at the bottom, Kate was with him and Tony was to go the other way to Gibbs and Kate. They went to the top of the building and went there different ways they shot someone that was flying the drone. "Mcgee can you fly this thing?" ask Gibbs asked lots of gun shots went off and Mcgee ran behind the car for protection the only thing was that Mcgee's controller had been shot and would not work.

" um boss the controller got shot it will not work" Mcgee was panicing that he has screwed up and one of them was going to get shot or worse get killed because he had messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so if you have not read the last chapter of this book it was not the best . However I got an incrediable review with an idea for me to write, I will not be sharing with you right now as you will find out shortly the idea was by Acrwdof1 thankyou again. I mention the name of some different types of guns so if they are wrong sorry but I am no expert with guns.

Chapter 2

"Boss, do you know how to fly this thing" Tony asked an extremely stupid question how was gibbs suposed to know how to fly this thing. Tony looked around to see if he could find Kate, Tony just smiled as she walked over carrying the shot gun she was given, the reason why he was smiling was because the gun was almostthe same size as her.

"I have no clue as to how you fly this thing but i know how to crash it," Gibbs said as he said it him and Tony backed away from the table that the controller was sat on. He shot it to stop it from killing millions of people when it crashed in to the ship bringing back all of the Navy to their families and friends.

As Kate was walking over tho where Gibbs and Tony stood she noticed a guy standing there holding a gun pointed at Gibbs. She remembered her secret service training and jumped in front of the bullet aimed at he boss, "shooter!" that was the last thing she managed to say before falling to the ground from the impact of the bullet. Tony was the first to turn around when he heard his partner, his best friends body hit the ground.

they ran over to their wounded agent who just lay motionless on the cold concrete floor. Gibbs watched as his agent unzipped his best friends NCIS jacket luckly she had her bulletproof vest on. "Kate!" he was failing at protecting her he promised his boss that he would protect her no matter what. "Kate, you ok?" he was mantally kicking himself 'of course she was not ok she just got shot'

"DiNozzo what do you think I just got shot a point-blank range" she asked knowing that he would have a smart answer for her.

"Guess you wont be going to pilates class tomorrow" he had to smirk as he said it knowing that she could quite easly hurt him.

"Protection detail is over Kate." Gibbs knew that he was doing it for the better he was changing the subject for the safety of his agents. Tony and Gibbs got kate to her feet hoping that there would be no more close to death experiences for them.

A/N: feel free to review and tell me what you think of it so far personally I think that it is going quite good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs, Kate and Tony did not noticethat there was someone on the building next to them with a sniper. The mysterious figure was going to shoot Gibbs but he relised that if he shot one of gibbs' team that it would cause him more pain. He carefully aimed his sniper at Kate knowing that she was so precious to Gibbs and shot her not wanting to kill her but to hurt her and The restof Gibbs' team."Sorry Caitlin, it had to happen to someone and you mean the most to them so it hurts them" he stated with his cold voice.

The bullet hit Kate in the shoulder making her fall to the ground for a second time that day from a bullet. It missed the vest and blood dripped from her shoulder to the concrete floor Tony took his jacket off and began wrapping it around her wound while applying pressure. He heard his boss yelling on the phone at McGee telling him to get air supportonce he finneshed yelling at McGee he began yelling at 911 telling themthat one of his agents had been shot and was loosing lots of blood.

"Tony" Kate was barely able to whisper and her eyes were slowlly closeing. She kept trying to keep them open as she was fully aware of what might happen if she did not stay awake. she was trying to move her arm but ended up in more pain then before. Tony was still applying pressure to her shoulder while Gibbs was impatiently waiting for an ambulance to arrive to take one of his best agent to get sorted and helped.

"Stay with us Katie, we will kill who ever it was who hurt you" Tony's voice had gone from his normal happy joking self to a serious and sad Tony. Now Gibbs was not the only one being impatient while waiting for the ambulance to arrive to help his best friend. All he could think about was all of the times he had teased and tormented Kate about things and now he was not sure if he would ever do that again. Tony was not aperson to regret things but now he was regretting somany thing he has done to Kate.

The only thing Tony could think about was that itwas all his fault, he thought that if he had of done one thing different then his best friend would not be laying on the floor potentially dieing. The ambulance finally arrived after what felt like hours of waiting when in reality the had only been waiting for about 10 minutes. Tony held onto Kate's hand hoping that she would tighten her grip on his hand to let him know that she was still alive. The paramedics made their way over to where Tony was kneeling next to Kate, he was still trying to convince himsel that everything will be ok and that she will survive.

"Boss, please tell me she will survive I don't think that I will be able to manage not getting to see her smile at my childishness. She must come out of this alive, it is my fault that she might die all my fault." Gibbs went to headslap him for thinking that it his fault when it is not but his agents have already been through enough. "boss please let me go if the paramedics will let me I need to know that she will be ok." all Gibbs could do was nodd in agreement all he wanted to do was kill whoever it was that tried to kill his agent and hurt his team so much. The paramedics very generously agreed to Tony coming mainly because he told them that he was her emergancy contact. They all got off of the roof of the building and Gibbs goton the phone with Director Morrow to explain what happened and about how Tony was going to Bethesda with Kate.

The drive back to HQ was quiet McGee was thinking about how if he had done one think different how Kate would not be in hospital right now, while Gibbs was blaming himself for what happend to one of his best agents and how she could of lost her life today. Gibbs and McGee arrived back at HQ and went straight to the bullpen to find Abby who was smiling at first then relised that Tony and Kate was not there. She began to worry that they both died, she went over to Gibbs and gave him a hug. "Gibbs where are Tony and Kate, what happened to them, are they ok?" she just asked questions and began to cry she told her best friend that she thought that her best friend was going to die. Kate didnot think anything about it when Abby told her.

"Kate got shot her and Tony are at the hospital,she will probably have to have surgery to remove the bullet fromher shoulder." Gibbs had only just relised who it as who shot his agent in an attempt to hurt him and his team. "McGee trace Ari's phone I have a gut feeling that he is the one trying to kill Kate" McGee gave Gibbs a strange look while trying to think of why it would be Ari then he remembered that Ari had a thing for Kate, but then why would he want to kill her if he had a thing for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony and Kate arrived at Bethesda the paramedics rushed her into surgery while Tony had to wait outside in the waiting room he knew that he would be waiting there for a very long time. 'why did it have to be her she is still so young and now she has to go into surgery and there is a high chance of her not making it.' All Tony wanted was to be able to go in there play with her hair and tell her that everything was going to be ok and that it should not of been her who got shot. He wanted for everything that happened today to be erased from everyones memories and that Kate would be ok and they could gang up on their Probie and put super glue on his keyboard.

 **At NCIS HQ**

"Gibbs please, please, please can we go see Kate and Tony I promise that I will not ever ask for anything again. Just let us go." Abby whined as if she was a child wanting to go into a candy store but being told no. Gibbs found it hard to say no to any of his team but especially Abby she reminder him So much of how Kelly acted when she wanted something. "he finally agreed but had to go tell Director Morrow that they was going and then went to go get Ducky so he could he could see Tony and Kate.

they set of and McGee got a message from Tony "Boss, Tony just messaged me saying that Kate was in surgery and she could be a while he also said to not bother going as it will most likely be early in the morning when she gets out and they wont be allowed to see her until she is awake." Gibbs had not been listening to what McGee was saying and continued to drive to Bethesda so they could see the other half of their team their family.

 **In the waiting room**

Tony had just sent McGee a message but he knew that there was no point in telling them not to come as they would come any way. He always knew that he was lucky to have them as friends and as family. Tony knew that it would be one of the only nights he has not slept since what happened when Ari got in to autopsy and took Ducky, Gerald and Kate hostage. He knows that Kate does not like to think about that because it makes her feel weak and to be honest Tony hates to think about it to Ari could of killed Kate then.

Only a few minutes later Gibbs,Abby,Ducky and McGee all walked in and went over to where Tony was sat Abby gave him a huge bear hug and started to cry. Tony was blaming himself for all of what had happened today "Abby i am so sorry i should have protected her like I said I would when she joined" Abby pulled away from the hug and wanted to go see her best friend she knew that she could not make it go away but she could make it better.

They all took a seat when a nurse came over with lots of paperwork for Tony to fill out. "Um, is Anthony DiNozzo here because we need him to fill out these papers for Caitlin Todd," She sounded quite scared to ask and she sounded like something bad had happened that she needed to tell them.

"I am Anthony DiNozzo, is Kate out of surgery yet."Tony was starting to get bored of waiting for them to tell him if she was out of surgery,the nurse handed him the pile of paper that needed to be filled in. The nurse went to go get Kate's doctor for them to ask questions. Dr Brad Pitt walked over to them to explain what happened with the surgery and if Kate was okay

"Kate is a fighter she dealt with the surgery great and every thing is going great however she can not use her shoulder for at least three months so it can heal fully. You can all go see her if you want she may not be awake but she should be soon. One more thing she mush not lift anything with her left arm so she does not do any more damage to it for atleast a month. She is in room 175." the team said their thanks and headed for her room Tony was the only one that did not go, Brad sat down next to him. "what is wrong Tony, she is alive I thought you wanted that."

"I do,it's just why was it her that got shot she is so young she does not deserve this. I should of protected her better I told Gibbs that i would never let anyone hurt her and now she has got shot because i was not doing my job. It is all my fault Brad I love her but i can not protect her how is she supposed to trust me with everything when i can not look out for her." Tony finally admitted to some one that he loves Kate. He has wanted to tell her for so long but has not known how to say it.

"Tony, none of this is your fault it could happen to any one she could of got shot before she worked for NCIS. She trusts you with her life becauses he knows that you will protect her" he was finding it hard to let Tony know that what happened was not his fault. "She stayed with you when you had pneumonic plague because she cares about you, she would not stay if she did not care."

A/N I have gone through the other chapters and done corrections however when I go to read it, the mistakes are still there so i do know that there are mistakes sorry but I did not check once it was wrote so I am sorry for that it will be better in the future. I could always re-post them so the do not have the mistakes if you want.


End file.
